User talk:WugHD2.0
__TOC__ Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Safehouses page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Archive User blog:WugHD2.0/Archive Click here to visit my talk pages Archive. ---- my zipper Yeah man, everybody wants my zipper. Gimme a sec, I'll see what I can do Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :using simple wiki formatting, use WugHD Talk :That's it. If you don't want the talk in superscript, delete the tags. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Weapon names Hey a lot of the weapons have inaccurate names on here. Such as the Colt M1911 actually being called the high power pistol which is used by edgar ross btw. There is also a pump action shotgun. Seems that mainly only the rare weapons have special names and non-rares normal names like pump-action shotgun. Also with the Captain De Santa page i'm having some trouble with the infoboxes. I type in De Santa next to his name and then for aka Captain De Santa and it only displays his nickname so i'm not sure what's going on. Oh How Sweet It Is Got the game early this morning, been playing ever since. It is absolutely brilliant. I've barely made a dent in the storyline missions, just cruising, hunting, and getting involved in random shootouts. You're gonna love it! -- Tiktaalik 01:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Mission Hey as you have probably noticed I am adding all of the missions at the moment. I will go back and fill them in but I accidently made a mistake the mission Wild Horses, Tame Passions should be Tamed. So if you could change it I would be grateful :) TheShadowXi 16:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Well is it ok if I do what i'm doing and leaving my name below as the link to my page as so: TheShadowXi Otherwise I will try to get the picture linked to my page asap. TheShadowXi 16:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok Removed it now and the John Marston page has been vandalised btw. TheShadowXi 16:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the walkthrough page would be counted as puny anymore IMO ;) TheShadowXi 17:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The stranger mission on the Walkthrough is a sort of epilogue to the story. It doesn't show up as a letter on the map you have to find it yourself. It's not an official stranger mission as stranger missions are usually something like "help me find my boy he got kidnapped by bandits up at (Insert Location)". So maybe we could provide some sort of guide to the official stranger missions? Also my focus untill finished is to work on the walkthroughs for each mission. TheShadowXi 17:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Jefferyi cluttering pages with Chinese characters A user, Jefferyi, appears to be making "contributions" to the site in what looks like simplified Chinese. As an admin, I thought you would be able to help him set up a Chinese mirror site so he can continue to expand the wiki in another language without making the English language version an unintelligible clusterfuck of Latin letters and Chinese characters. I possess neither administrative rights nor the know-how required for setting up an alternate language mirror wiki, so hopefully you or another wiki leader like Tiktaalik can help. DrBeeblebrox 17:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Talk page tip Ja, dat deed ik eerst ook altijd, en toen vertelde iemand mij op een ander forum om te reageren op mijn eigen talk page als er iets geschreven werd. Het is wel user talk, en het ging om wat ik deed, hè XD. Maarja, ik zal hier dan wel doen zoals jij het vertelde. -- Master Sima Yi 18:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Check these 2 guys out: 67.182.45.97 and 66.192.104.13--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Anything for the site--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Legend of the West Hi, I'm the user who brought up the issue with the Legend of the West pic. I believe that that is the wrong picture. That picture was taken from a video and in the video it was talking about fame and honor. In the description (that I got rid of) it said that 'the outfit, based on the video, is basically John's cowboy outfit with a leather duster'. But if you reach a certain rank in positive honor you get a Duster added to John's cowboy outfit. Therefore I believe that the picture (and the video) was just displaying that, not the Legend of the West outfit. AnimaTempli 15:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks I didn't even know I had a Posse page =P. Well thanks anyway :) TheShadowXi 16:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Side Missions Not sure to be honest, I'm just noticing that. I always manually click over to their talk pages anyways. It still works, as far as I can tell. So far, the best side missions easily has to be the randomly spawned stuff, which makes it tricky to find sometimes. The ambushes are a ton of fun and actually can be pretty challenges. two barrels from a shotgun can kill ya pretty quick, so you have to react quickly, hit dead-eye and take out the biggest threats, then mop up the rest. Sometimes there is a girl as bait, who will beg you not to kill her, that they forced her to do it. So far I've been pretty compassionate, but last time they killed my horse.... so i lasso'd her, stole on of the deadman's horses, and dragged her through the dirt for a couple miles. Oughta be lesson enough.... lots of cactus out there.HAHAHA! -- Tiktaalik 16:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Add on's for X Box 360 Do you think that the pre game bonuses will ever be available on the X Box marketplace for all of us who didn't pre-order the game? blocked Hi i was trying to edit a page when i got a message saying you had blocked my ip address could you help me thanks my users ajewitt. P.S. sorry if i shouldnt contact you on this but i cant find anything else. Thanks thanks for the help mate. Walkthrough I think that the Random encounters should be changed back to Bonus Chapter because that is what it acts like and it is an epilogue to the story not a stranger mission that can be unlocked at any point you haev to finish the story first. It is just revenge basically. TheShadowXi 20:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Random encounters/Stranger Missions Random encounters are something that is randomly generated as you travel. Example: Someone asking you to retrieve their stolen horse. Stranger missions are something that is not randomly generated they are side-missions and even have their own list on the stats page. However this epilogue I would class as neither as it may be started by speaking to a stranger but it is a mission of revenge because of the plot of the main storyline. Maybe Epilogue would be a better title? However we could still have guides on stranger missions as they are not random but random encounters aren't something you could write a guide to as you usually just have to kill someone nearby or retrieve a stolen possesion. TheShadowXi 20:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Locking my Page? Hi there I was just wondering if you could lock my page on Red Dead Wiki it's in Posse's my Posse is called A Fistful of Dollars the only reason I want you to lock it is because I don't want people to Vandalize it and also every other Posse's page is locked so Please could you lock it so only I can edit it please, My account Name is Noob Hunter X11Noob Hunter X11 22:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Noob Hunter X11 Almost there.. Unfortunately, I don't have a 360 nor a PS3, so the only hope for me is it being hopefully released for the PC too eventually. Ausir(talk) 23:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Well, we at Wikia don't really interfere in the blocking policies of our wiki communities. It's up to you guys. Ausir(talk) 00:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Blocked? hey man i just joined and was trying to edit my clan page but apparently someone else is using my IP. I dont know how they are using my ip but it isnt me dude so if you could block them or something that would be stellar. Thanks! Prey Unfair Block Hey, I was blocked by you yesterday from making any contributuins to this site, sorry I jus wanted to help. A lot of the info on this site is inaccurate and I thought I would make some corrections. The picture on the kentucky saddler page is one of an american standardbred and all of the info that I removed were incorrect, so I replaced them with accurate ones. I also spet about 5 hours trying to find the best horses before I found their locations and wanted to ensure other gamers don't have to go through the same pain. I have no idea why you blocked me without checking if my info checks out. Is this Account Chaoswarlord565 block? Im using a school computer and the Ip add is block becuase another user whos is block log in in this computer before . so is my account block? Vandalism This lovely user: 88.9.111.0 Left a lovely message on his/her newly created Tailor page. Hope you will pay them a visit :) TheShadowXi 20:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help man , But I have another problem Sorry to bother you again, thanks for your help last time I really appreciate it but I can't seem to edit the page myself anymore and I was just wondering if you could help me out again Thanks very much.Noob Hunter X11 00:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Noob Hunter X11 Hey there, just thought I should let you know that WildWestGamer (A user that seems to have been warned multiple times about multiple wrong doings) is deleting RDR wildlife screenshots and placing real life photographs in there place.. Vandalism Again! This page http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Notabomb was vandalised by 71.104.225.68 but it shouldn't have been made in the first place because he's not a character in Red Dead Redemption but a name used for the Leader of the Posse. Cheers, TheShadowXi 10:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered contributors are still vandalizing even if you block their user account. I have concerns of disabling edits for unknown contributors as for the sake of the pages and to stop vandals.--Blaff 60 11:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) No Worries I understand your concern. At the time of username choosing, I was only thinking of respect for one of the greatest characters in game history, and totaly forgot the implications his might have on the wikia community. I apologise, and if instructed to will gladly change my username. Bad name He needs to create a new username, since he gave a good answer, and we'll hope the username doesn't show up anymore. Banning isn't necessary. And yes, god, RDR is awesome. Already got to the ending, and am now just free roaming before the final mission. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 20:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh shit that's why I can't change outfits... What dumbass made the decision to do this >_> ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 20:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear Alright, thank you for your assistance, I apologise for any inconvenience. Black Artist Promotion? Sign me up, baby! But what exactly is a rollback user?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 23:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm game, I hope Pants is cool with it.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 23:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hello. I believe that IP undid their own vandalism. So do what you want with them.'-- C2' / 00:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is no problem, this wiki does seem swamped anyways :/'''-- C2' / 00:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yessir. '-- C2' / 00:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) About RfA Well, I certainly wouldn't mind helping out here. See on ZP, as long as I'm still active there, I can be on as many different wikis as I want. And my "role" is mainly reverting vandalism and cleaning up the coding. Believe me, I'm really a stickler for coding. And not that this matters much, but I don't really find the "achievements" as a lure for me to edit here. It may for some people, but personally it is NOT a reason for anyone to stick around here. O and I have tons of experince with idiot/jerks/drama queens. So..... that's my piece I guess.'-- C2' / 00:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) We've had more than our fair share on ZP. Well do what you must, and I won't be overtly pissed off if I don't get it by-the-by.'-- C2' / 01:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the undo-redo thing... Yeah...sorry about that. First off, I just want to point out that I don't edit just to get edits (besides mistakes, all my edits are for a reason). I saw that that anon had removed a table and put in a new one. I thought they erased the table that someone had put their hard work into. After, I realized that they were probably re-doing it because the previous table was very hard to read (because it had white writing on a lighter background), so I undid my undo. Does that make sense? Sorry for the confusion. Just trying to do all that is right for the wiki! Mistakes will be made! :P Juicestain09 08:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism 193.172.170.18 has been creating pages and putting nonsense into them. I've been editting it to clean it up but he just turns around and adds something else. Anything you can do? Juicestain09 08:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Request for adminship Hey no I hear what you're saying. I know I've only been around for a little bit. I just wanted to get my name out there. I didn't expect at all to be considered for adminship right now. Thanks for reading it though! And keep an eye out for me! ;) Juicestain09 22:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Console tag The chances of the people that originally put them on there coming back is slim, however, others who've encountered those same glitches may be able to confirm which consoles. In addition it also heightens the chances that future additions to the page will have which console it was on put by the contributor. I do wonder whether or not the slowdown is console specific or not in particular. --Tethran 11:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting. Well, the easy solution would be to remove (Console?) for that one and insert (360 & PS3) ;-) However, as I've never seen either of those yet... --Tethran 11:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Dead Eye Hey Wug, I noticed that you have deleted several versions of the Dead Eye page since Dead-Eye Targeting exists. I went ahead and restored the Dead Eye page, but as a redirect to Dead-Eye Targeting, because many people are lazy and will just type in Dead Eye if they are searching for it. Cheers. - Wagnike2 16:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Navbox style Hello. The coloring for Template:Navbox doesn't seem right for this wiki, but it looks like MediaWiki:Common.css needs to be edited to change that. (The styles under "/* default skin for navigation boxes */") I was wondering if you, or if you knew who, could help. Thanks! --31stCenturyMatt 01:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy to help Hi Wug, Just responding to your message to say that its no worries and I am happy to be of assistance. Regards, Rishima 04:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey man You told me to report vandalism and this guy Daantjeton96 decided to replace the pacific union camp page with the word poop over and over just letting you know WhiteRaymond 18:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice Wiki Hello, i just wanted to leave a message saying this is a great wiki. MediaWiki:Common.js Hi again. On Template:Navbox, a little "hide" link doesn't show up in the top right corner like on other wikis, for collapsing the box into just it's title bar. Looking at other wikis, it looks like it at least depends on a javascript function "collapseTable", which I guess is supposed to be defined in MediaWiki:Common.js (for example, w:c:wowwiki:MediaWiki:Common.js, which this wiki doesn't have. Not sure if that's it though. Not sure what to do, just wanted to raise the issue. I really appreciate your time, thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 15:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Badge points Hey my wiki badge points were at 990 before I got the lucky 10,000th edit badge, then it went to 1090. Now it's back down to 990... Just wondering if you know what happened there or if my mind was playing tricks on me. Thanks, Juicestain09 13:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Merging categories Is there any way we can merge categories? The one in particular that I was wondering about was 1 "Trophies/Achievements" category instead of 2 separate "Trophies" and "Achievements" categories. Juicestain09 16:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Rockstar is Awezum Yup I already replied on that post, you're doing a great job :) All that through the support service? Nice ---- '''TeslaRaptor' | User | Talk | 11:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Vultures --> Vulture Could you help me move Vultures to Vulture? It won't let me because Vulture already exists, though it is only a redirect. Thank you. --31stCenturyMatt 12:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate it. --31stCenturyMatt 13:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) R* Hi, I noticed on Tesla's talk page you said you had made contact with Rockstar and might be landing the wiki extra collectibles to give away. How did the chat with them go? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Posse Vandalism Hello, The user Drunk FIG has been constantly editing my posse page (The Evil League of Evil) with rude obscenities, though he is not a member of it. Any chance that could be straightened out? Thanks, SinisterC 19:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Special table sorting Hey, I asked Ausir about this as well, but I figured he'd be too busy to answer. Do you know how to make a table sortable based on what is in the table, rather than just alphabetically? The page I'm talking about specifically is Weapons in Redemption/stats. I would like to make it so, for example, it sorts the "Power" column from "Very Low" to "Very High", rather than "High" to "Very Low" (which is alphabetically). Any help you can offer would be awesome. Thanks, --Juicestain09 00:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) hi i have an layout idea hello im wesley from holland and pretty new on the RDR wikia however i have a LOT of expirience on the Fallout wikia so to start i chanced the layout from both Bobcat and Buck pages would you please take a look at them and tell me what you think and if it might be a good permanent layout. Kind regards, Wesley(eye) Wesleyeye 20:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin Application? Hey WugHD2.0, I applied to be an admin when i was still really new to the wiki. I feel that i can better uphold the position now then in my previous endeavor. Is it possible for me to apply again? Thanks Man! Prey Vandal problem A vandal who created this Jgteoiskzdmfoowojkea is now harassing me. --Chairman Jack the Black 06:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) US marshal outfit Hey beause your an admin on this site and i cant fnd out myself Do you know if i can still get it if i complete all gang hideouts again as jack marston The selection boxes at the top When I run my courser over the selection boxes for community and alll that, the selections come down but are behind the rest of the text and same thing wiith the search box. Is this a personal settings issue or a wiki-wide issue and if it is a personal settings issue how do I fix this? It is reaaaaaaaaaaaaally annoying.ZERO 00:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you get the platinum achivement? (on this wiki ) DMK961 14:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Request for affiliation Hello there, I'm from the Watch Dogs Wiki; http://watch-dogs.wikia.com/wiki/Watch_Dogs_Wiki. I noticed that you have a third person open-world games section in your main page affiliates box. Having a look around your wiki it seems quite ealthy and well-maintained. I would really like to become an affiliate of your wiki here, to try and form a connection between wikis that may be of interest to both sets of editors. I should probably bring forwad a case from a gaming point of view as well. Though RD and WD are set in diferent eras wih different cultures and features, they are both ssentially open-world games. I think it could be good for readers/ editors to ave quick access to wikis that cover open-world games in different forms and aspects. Thank you for your time. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC)